


Loving you is Like Mcdonald's

by RottenApplePikmin3



Category: SuperMarioLogan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: Junior confess his feelings to Cody when they got Mcdonald's.





	Loving you is Like Mcdonald's

Bowser and Cody was eating Mcdonald's where the red couch is. Junior send a test to Cody to come over and he might get Chef PeePee to buy them something, Joseph wasn't there which didn't bother Cody that much since some of the shit they do Joseph would leave early.

"So, Cody.." Junior said while grabbing some his fries.

"What Junior?"

"The sun is a planet." 

Cody slowly look up at Junior who shove some fries into his mouth. He got up from his seat and walk to Junior and rised his index finger at him.

"Now listen here!"

"Now I'm gay for you." Junior said quickly before shoving even more fries.

Cody frozed a bit before replying, "Wait, for real?"

Junior just look at his now empty fry container then nodded.

Cody started vibrating before hugging Junior, "Oh, Junior!"

"Don't make this gayer than it need to be!" Junior shouted. 

Cody nodded, they probably could have se-  
Junior kissed Cody's cheek before popping a chicken nugget into his mouth.

"I have to make up with Ken than if you are planning to date me!" Cody said worryingly.

"Eh... ok?"


End file.
